GI Joe: From Diamond's to Rifles
by Thunderstrike16
Summary: Will write down summary when it comes to me. Sequel to Brittany Van Mark: The New Joe. (UP FOR ADOPTION)
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the sequel and it's published on the 4th of July! And the first chapter for this is as patriotic as you can get. I just hope updates won't take too long. I hope you all enjoy this.**

 **Criticism is welcomed.**

 **I don't own the content.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The mid day sun shown down on the military members, it would've been a nice day but it was a somber day for GI Joe. Sometime after Cobra's attack on the base, the Joe's had the time to start rebuilding parts of the base and get all their injured and dead in order. Today for them, they were having the funerals for all the members of GI Joe and all the troops on on base who had died during the battle. General Hawk was speaking into a microphone on a podium.

"I do solemnly swear (or affirm) that I will support and defend the Constitution of the United States against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; and that I will obey the orders of the President of the United States and the orders of the officers appointed over me, according to regulation and the Uniform Cold of Military Justice. So help me God. That is the oath you took and your comrades took when they signed up for the Armed Forces. We all pay the price when the time comes. And these 50 individuals, who lost their lives during Cobra's attempted takeover of the base, paid their price. Out of all of them, 7 members were a part of GI Joe's ranks.

We will never forget them for their sacrifice and their bravery. In GI Joe, we are not invincible nor are we above anyone else, we are the same as everyone else. We may be brave, we may be strong, but we also have fear, we must use it to be brave and to do our best. All of us will be facing our end soon, one way or another. But we are the same, no matter what race, ethnicity, gender, sexual preference you may be. We are the same and are a family, a family Cobra wishes to destroy before they crush the heart of Liberty and make the world their own.

We will not allow that, and we will prevail. Until then, we will fight." Hawk said and nodded at Duke.

"YO JOE!" Duke yelled.

"YO JOE!" Everyone yelled.

Brittney sat in the front row with Scarlett and others who were injured and had to sit in a wheel chair. It had been a week since the attack by Cobra and, Bree herself was itching to go flying soon but Lifeline had told her she had to stay bed ridden for another couple of days and also a couple of weeks of physical therapy, depending on how she was doing. It sometimes annoyed her when her boyfriend dotted over her when she needed anything medical related, but he was a medic, and he had to be prepared.

She heard the sound of guns and Beachheads orders. She looked to her left and saw that the seven who were firing were: Shipwreck, Cross-Country, Gung-Ho, Leatherneck, Devil-Dog Roadblock and Breaker.

Everyone was in Dress Uniform and the families of everyone that had died sat in a different section. For Bree, she hadn't been a funeral since when she was in her old unit. One of the pilots was shot down and killed by an RPG. He didn't know him but she repaid her respects.

She felt something sniffing her hand and looked to see Timber. Snake-Eyes was the one who was helping Scarlett or Shana when she needed, while Lifeline helped her. Timber had warmed up to her after she gave him some food and she once in a while gave him treats when Snake-Eyes wasn't looking.

She grinned and patted his head.

"We honor everyone we lost that day. We present their families who could make it, flags that are draped on their coffins." Hawk said.

"How are you holding up?" Edwin asked.

"I'm fine, this is my first full military funeral and it's quite an experience." Bree said.

"The military takes care of it's people. The amount of human life that was lost, it saddens me. I'm just wondering what Cobra wanted."

Bree wanted to tell him but she couldn't, Duke had sworn her, Scarlett, Rocky and Lady Jaye to secrecy. No one outside that room was supposed to tell anyone. Which she didn't like, Lifeline was half scared to death when she crashed. And he deserved to know. And there was no way he could've been the spy they were now looking for, she knew Edwin and wouldn't hurt or betray anyone, especially her.

She wanted to tell her dad as well but she knew that was extremely out of the question, he was a civilian and there were some things he didn't need to know. And there was the part that sorta made her mad. Duke had told her that her father and his business were being monitored by GI Joe and the Government. After the whole fiasco with Cobra trying to buy his business, they didn't know if he was colluding with Cobra.

She could say without a doubt he wasn't, but she would have to talk to the higher ups about it. Which would take a awhile and she had to deal with it, for now.

"Yeah, I wonder what they wanted." She said.


	2. Author's Note

**Yeah I know it's been a while, and I'm sorry. But, I've lost interest in writing this this, and planning on discontinuing it. But, that doesn't mean it's dead. If any of you want to continue this, then you can PM me.**

 **Thanks again for following this since Brittany Van Mark: The New Joe and thank you all for understanding.**


End file.
